Sacro-Ninja
by BuhoCosmico01
Summary: Una nueva oportunidad, batallas, momentos graciosos, una guerra, dragones, demonios, angeles caidos, yokai... Y un sin fin de mas problemas le esperan a Uzumaki Naruto, el angel ninja.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola compañeros de fanfiction, soy el Buho y hoy les traigo un prologo para una propuesta de fic, esto lo escribi en mi telefono porque mi tablet (donde normalmente escribo) sufrio una descompostura y perdi todos los avances de mis otras historias, razon por la cual quede muy frustado dado que ya tenia algunos capitulos listos como el de "Taste of jinchuriki", "Heart of the Dragon", "Peace and quiet" y "Sparklins Shadows" realmente espero poder arreglarla y no perder ningun capitulo, por lo cual mientras la arreglo (ho arreglan, por que la mande a un servicio tecnico) estare escribiendo esta historia (si tiene buena acogida) mediante mi celular, por lo cual si ven faltas de ortografia, se tendran que aguantar, bueno sin mas les dejo el prologo de esta historia.**

 **Renuncia de derechos:** Naruto ni higschool DxD ni cualquier otro anime mencionado en este lugar no me pertenecen.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prologo.**

Blanco, tan blanco como la mas pura de las nieves, brillante y reluciente blancura que cegaba sus ojos e incluso los lastimaba, eso es lo que podia ver, mientras flotaba en ese espacio en blanco que no era su mente, dado que nunca antes en la vida a visto algo asi, solamente las clasicas tuberias y suelo repleto de agua que le mojaba los tobillos, el comenzo a recordar como fue que termino en esta situacion... Pero al mismo tiempo no podia hacerlo.

Era como si lentamente su ser estuviera siendo envuelto por esa blancura y comenzara a borrar sus recuerdos ¿Quien era?.

Eso lo sabia perfectamente...

— ... Yo soy el Jinchuriki del zorro de las nueve colas... Uzumaki Naruto.

Eso el recordaba perfectamente, despues de todo el nunca olvidaria lo unico que lo caracterizaba y distinguia, despues de todo su nombre parecia lo unico que le pertenecia en este desolado paramo.

¿Como llego a este lugar?.

Eso era algo que no sabia responder del todo, a su mente solo llegaban imagenes borrosas y difusas de una gran batalla, grandes animales con diferente numeros de colas, la mujer mas hermosa que en su vida haya visto y por ultimo el sonido de millones de pajaros trinando y una despedida.

— ... Kurama... Kurama... ¿Kurama? — Naruto pregunto mientras trataba de cerrar sus ojos y acceder a su paisaje mental, pero era inutil, aun y cerrando sus ojos lo unico que veia era blancura, soltando un suspiro volvio a abrir sus ojos...

Sin embargo algo ahora habia cambiado, ya no estaba en esa gran blancura, no, ahora se encontraba en un gran campo de flores violetas, sorprendido miro hacia todos lados, viendo con asombro como millones y millones de flores se esparcian a lo largo de todo el campo, parecia no tener fin, algo infinito, mirando hacia el cielo se dio cuenta que hermosas nubes flotaban en el, pero no habia sol, no estrellas ni luna.

— ¿Que es esto? — Pregunto al viento, solo dejandose llevar por la impresion, esto era algo no real, pero estaba viendolo con sus propios ojos.

Sorprendido se dio cuenta al levantarse que ahora tambien sus vestimentas habian cambiado, ya no era ese chaleco desgarrado de color naranja y ni ese pantalon destruido del mismo color, no, ahora su vestimenta consistia en pantalones blancos con una faja negra, de calzado usaba unas botas negras con punta de metal, una chaleco largo con multiples nagatamas en sus mangas consistia en lo que habia en su torso, sus ojos se ampliaron de sobremanera al fijarse hacia arriba, flotando encima de su cabeza una pequeña aureola de color blanco.

Antes de que pudiera exclamar su sorpresa, una melodiosa voz llego a sus oidos.

— Se bienvenido al paraiso... Uzumaki Naruto... Por tus heroicos actos echos en tu dimension te has ganado el derecho de venir a este lugar, donde descansaras por el resto de la eternidad... Bueno eso es lo que me gustaria decir jijijijiji.

Atonito, el joven de tan solo diesisiete años de edad volteo su cuerpo, pero lo que le mostraron sus ojos era algo para lo que no estaba preparado.

La voz de quien le habia hablado pertenecia a una hermosa joven de por lo menos diesiocho a veinte años de edad, de cabello rubio ondulado hasta los pies y de puros e inocentes ojos de color azul, usaba una toga blanca y estaba descalza de pechos copa D y figura curvilinea, pero lo que mas sorprendia a Naruto era que en flotando por sobre su cabeza tambien habia una aureola de color blanco, pero ella tenia ademas de la aureola, alas, doce hermosas alas de blancas y puras plumas, ella era un angel en todo el sentido de la palabra.

— U-una... Angel... — Tartamudeo un sonrojado Naruto, sonrojo que aumento al notar como los pezones sonrosados de la angel se marcaban por la fina tela de color blanco.

La hermosa angel rubia ladeo la cabeza con confusion, al notar la mirada penetrante del joven sobre ella, pero despues solo lo atribuyo a que estaba delumbrado al ver por primera vez a un angel.

— Se que en estos momentos tienes muchas dudas... — Su dialogo se vio interrumpido al notar como Naruto levantaba una mano en señal de que se detuviera.

— No, de echo ya recuerdo porque fue que termine... Muerto... — Murmuro Naruto con voz un poco apagada, pero una triste sonrisa se formo en sus labios al volver a levantar la vista — Y se debe a que fui capaz de cumplir mi promesa... Falle en traer de vuelta a Sasuke a la aldea, pero almenos acabe con su sed de venganza... Ambos estamos muertos... Creo... Por cierto ¿donde esta el?.

Naruto pregunto con curiosidad, sin embargo se asusto un poco al notar como el aura alrededor de la antes, pura e inocente rubia, se volvia peligrosa y amenazante, un gesto de desagrado en su rostro.

— Uchiha Sasuke, no pisara nunca este lugar mientras yo viva, en estos momentos su alma se encuentra en lo mas profundo del infierno, sufriendo por todos los crimenes que cometio en vida, asesinato de millones de personas inocentes que habian sido obligados a pelear contra el en su "entrenamiento", Sasuke Uchiha sufrira por toda la eternidad — La voz antes dulce de la mujer ahora habia cambiado a una fria y sin sentimientos, ella miro a Naruto directamente a los ojos y con pasos delicados se dirigio hasta el.

Naruto se habia quedado un poco sorprendido por la forma de actuar y de hablar de la chica, dio un pequeño salto al notar como esta ahora le acariciaba la mejilla con una hermosa sonrisa.

— ... Ademas de asesinar a Naruto-kun y eso es algo por lo cual nunca lo perdonare... — La rubia acerco su rostro al de Naruto y este sin siquiera reaccionar sintio como los dulces y suaves labios de ella se sobreponian a los de el.

El cerebro de Naruto se fundio y sus ojos quedaron abiertos como platos al ver como la chica se separaba de el con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, no sabia que decir despues de todo esta era la primera vez que besaba a una chica, claro sin contar a la loca pelirroja que solo queria robarle su cuerpo.

Viendo como el chico se habia quedado pasmado y no sabia que decir, decidio qie era el momento adecuado para presentarse.

— Ahora que tengo toda tu atencion me presentare... Yo soy la emisaria y mensajera de los Dioses, soy una angel con el rango de serafin, mi nombre es Gabriel, ademas de lo mas importante es que cuando tu estuviste en vida era tu angel guardian, aunque falle al final... un gusto y placer por fin poder verte cara a cara y no por un espejo Uzumaki Naruto-kun — La ahora reconocida como Gabriel realizo una pequeña reverencia mientras sonreia de forma dulce.

Naruto no sabia que decir hay estaba una hermosa chica presentandose como una poderosa angel y sonriendole solamente a el, realmente se sentia alguien afortunado.

— U-un placer... Gabriel... Chan... — Contesto de forma atontada Naruto siendo eso lo unico que se le venia a la mente.

Un adorable sonrojo se formo en las mejillas de Gabriel mientras sonreia lindamente.

Despues de un par de minutos en el que el estado emocional de ambos habia vuelto a la normalidad, ademas de que Gabriel habia comenzado una larga charla de algo que Naruto nunca espero escuchar con respecto a los angeles, yokai, angeles caidos, dragones, demonios y dioses, era el momento de las preguntas y respuestas.

— Entonces Gabriel-chan... ¿Por que estas aqui? — Pregunto Naruto mientras observaba con curiosidad como la sonrisa que siempre estaba presente en los labios de la angel, desaparecia levemente.

— Ciertamente mi visita hacia ti no es solo para saludarte y... B-besarte... Si no que para comunicarte un mensaje de los Dioses superiores — Informo la chica de ojos azules mientras adquiria un semblante serio.

— ¿Mensaje?... No entiendo, ¿que querran esos Dioses superiores conmigo? Por lo que tu me contaste son como tus superiores y los superiores de los Dioses... Algo como los dioses originales... En verdad no entiendo — Suspiro Naruto mientras se rascaba la nuca.

— Primeramente dejame decirte Naruto-kun... Que desde que tu moriste... Ya han pasado mas de dos mil años, el paraiso es un lugar infinito... Desde el momento que moriste siempre te he buscado pero como este lugar es tan grande no habia podido... De echo cuando te vine a encontrar, tu alma ya estaba comenzando el proceso de purificacion, en el cual todos tus recuerdos son borrados y tu alma se usa para dar vida a otro ser... Algo asi como una reencarnacion... Me alegra que llegara a tiempo — Sonriendo cob alegria propia de una niña de cinco años con juguete nuevo la rubia se recosto en las flores, mientras que dejaba que el Uzumaki asimilara toda la informacion.

— Dos mil años ¿he?... En verdad es bastante tiempo... Eso quiere decir que nis amigos ya estan muertos y al parecer es muy dificil encontrar un alma en especifico en este lugar... Sabes... Creo que hubiera sido mejor que no me encontraras — Dijo Naruto mientras gruesas lagrimas caian de sus ojos, nuevamente estaba completamente solo, sin amigos, sin familia, sin compañeros, sin un lugar al cual regresar... Completamente solo.

— No digas eso... Tu no estas solo, es verdad que es casi imposible encontrar el alma de tus compañeros en este lugar, de echo yo tuve mucha suerte de econtrar la tuya... Pero no creas que no tienes algo por lo cual existir... Si no tienes nada por lo cual sonreir, dejame ser eso que te de fuerzas, dejame ser esa luz en tu camino... ¿Acaso crees que te he estado buscando por nada?... Estas equivocado, recuerdas que te conte sobre la guerra que hubo hace muchos años atras... Y en la cual murio el nuestro padre, nuestro Dios, pues una nueva guerra se aproxima pero esta vez no es provocada por ninguna de las facciones... Esto es algo que nunca antes ha ocurrido, pero despues de consuntarlo con todos nuestros aliados, se ha decido que el ninja Uzumaki Naruto sera devuelto a la vida, pero no como un humano... Sino como un angel, un subordinado mio, dime Naruto-kun... Me aceptarias a mi, la que siempre te estuvo cuidando cuando eras pequeño, la que siempre velo tus sueños y la que esta profundamente enamorada de ti... Como su señora y te vuelvas mi joker y renazcas como un angel, por favor asi siempre estaras con alguien que te ama, al ser un angel... ¿Aceptas?.

Gabriel haciendo aparecer entre sus manos en un destello una carta de poker la cual era el joker, le pidio mientras la levantaba a la altura de sus pechos.

— ... ¿Basicamente una nueva vida, he?... ¿Un angel ninja? Eso suena raro... Pero... Realmente me gustaria volver a ver el mundo... Asi que... Acepto.

Cuando Naruto dijo eso, la angel sonrio con alegria y se acerco lentamente con la carta de joker, posicionandola en el pecho de Naruto y haciendo que todo el lugar se comenzara a iluminar...

Este es el inicio de una nueva aventura para el ninja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bueno no tengo mucho que decir de este pequeño prologo, basicamente es para aquellos que querian leer un fic en el cual Naruto este en la faccion del cielo y bajo las ordenes de esa linda angel.**

 **Realmente no prometo el continuarlo o no, todo depende de la acojida que tenga y eso lo vere en cuantos review genere este prologo.**

 **Asi que si quieres que continue esta historia deja un review.**

 **Bueno sin mas que decir me despido.**

 **Saludos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola compañeros de fanfiction, soy el pajarraco cosmico y hoy les traigo la continuacion de este fic que vaya que tuvo buena acogida, en verdad no me esperaba tantos review, jejeje si ponen tantos review en verdad que me dan ganas de escribir y eso solo signiica una cosa "Actualizacion mas rapida" jejejeje bueno sin mas contestare sus review y luego les dejare el capitulo jejeje.**

 **Review:**

 **Gjr-Sama** : Gracias por el apoyo camarada, espero y no decepcionar con este capitulo jejeje.

 **Reptilian95** : Hola camarada, jejeje creeme que ganas no faltan de echo ya tengo una pequeña novela, pero lamentablemente en mi pais (Chile) no apoyan en nada a un Autor.

 **DarkKayser** : Jejeje pues gracias por la confianza, espero y este capitulo no decepcione, encuanto a los beneficios de la carta, eso sera mas adelante jeje, pero con tan solo tenerla ya le da muchas mejoras, reflejos, resistenica y demas cosas jejeje espero te agrade el capitulo de hoy.

 **Zafir09** : Buenas camarada, jejeje si decidi hacerlo en otro fic y pobrar suerte y funciono realmente es algo que tambien habia rondado en mi cabeza algun tiempo, bueno en cuanti a los bijus hoy se revelaran cosas sobre ellos, en cuanto a lo de los Uzumaki lo veo realmente dificil, el cabeza hueca ya tiene suficientes habilidades (conservara todas sus habilidades ninja), bueno espero disfrutes el capitulo de hoy.

 **Ryu** : Aqui la continuacion disfrutala.

 **Raymondarmuelles** : Si, creo que este es el primero en español, donde es un angel, espero no defraudar jejeje.

 **fielserans** : Aqui la continuacion, espero y te siga pareciendo interesante jejeje.

 **ronaldc v2** : Gracias por el apoyo, en verdad espero y no sea nada tan problematico, pero al parecer si lo es, parece ser que no podre recuperar esos capitulos T-T, buenk espero y dusfrutes el capitulo de hoy, ademas que pronto vendra lo sombrio jejje.

 **alexsennin9999** : Hola camarada, he que acelere las cosas, conmigo nada es seguro jejeje, pero solo el tiempo lo dira amigo, al parecer mi tablet pasara a mejor vida T-T, espero no decepcionar con el capitulo de hoy.

 **eudog3:** Jejee gracias amigo espero no decepcione este capitulo y quedes con ganas de mas.

 **Chronos123** : Jejeje espero no decepcionar camarada, disfruta el capitulo jejeje.

 **Denix-shin** : Si, algo asi jejeje.

 **James Anderson** : Gracias amigo, disfruta el capitulo de hoy.

 **Wolfexgigax** : Continuarla ya es un echo jejejejeje.

 **caballerooscuro117** : Si lamentablmente parece no tener solucion T-T, pero por mientras diviertete leyendo esta historia que estoy escribiendo de mi celular jejeje y no te preocuoes que no muero tan facil kakakakaka.

 **RAYHACHIBY:** Al parecer mi tablet pasara a mejor vida T-T, pero no os precupeis jejeje que continuare escribiendo aun y si lo haga de un celular (como ahora), pero solo sera esta historia por que en verdad que es dificil escribir de un celular, gracias por el apoyo y espero disfrutes el capitulo de hoy.

 **Guest** : Hola camarada en verdad to no conozco mucho sobre el poker y esas cosas pero si se lo basico y lo que se es que en la baraja hay dos cartas Joker uno en color y otro en blanco y negro, en cuanto a lo de Asia, realmente no habia pensado mucho en ella, por ahora me concentrare en el cielo y lo que hoy ocurrira jejeje.

 **Muy bien con los review respondidos pasaremos al capitulo solo una pequeña advertencia.**

 **DESDE AHORA EN ESTE CAPITULO Y EL RESTO DE LA HISTORIA APARECERAN PERSONAJES DE OTROS ANIMES, CONSIDERENSE ADVERTIDOS.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 1: Problemas en el cielo parte 1.**

Naruto despues de estar durante algunos segundos con sus ojos cerrados, los volvio a abrir, se sentia extraño, pero no extraño de forma que lo perjudicara, de echo se sentia bastante bien, viendo la cara un poco sorprendida de su señora, decidio preguntar mientras notaba como sentia un peso extra en su espalda.

— ¿Que sucede, no funciono? — Pregunto con una voz un tanto triste, al parecer seguia siendo un caso perdido aun y despues de haber muerto.

Gabriel estaba sin habla, pero no era porque el proceso para revivir y convertir al joven ninja en angel haya fallado, no, sus ojos se encontraban abiertos de la impresion al ver como desde la espalda del rubio cuatro pares de alas blancas ligeramentre teñidas de un color naranja eran visibles, siendo un total de ocho, algo completamente increible dado que si bien la carta del Joker es una muy poderosa, todo dependia del usuario y el poder que ellos tuvieron en vida, ella sabia que el muchacho era fuerte, pero habia que recordar que la mayor parte del tiempo el habia recibido ayuda de las bestias sagradas, los Bijus, por eso estaba tan sorprendida que el chico tuviera tanto poder aun y recien despues de haber reencarnado en angel, era asombroso... Y todo el poder de angel, no contaba a sus tecnicas ninjas, de solo pensar lo poderoso que seria al combinar su poder de la luz y el chacra que corria por su sistema, definitivamente el seria alguien poderoso.

— Naruto-kun... Eres increible... Mira tus alas — Dijo la serafin mientras señalaba hacia la espalda del ninja, este un poco confundido lo hizo.

Llevandose una gran sorpresa.

— ¡Vaya! ¡Son cuatro pares!... Al parecer funciono jejeje — Naruto rio mientras veia con asombro sus alas aunque le llamo la atencion que tuvieran ese pequeño tinte naranja, mas no le hizo tanto caso.

— ¡Si!, funciono perfectamente, tu compatibilidad con la carta de joker fue perfecta... Ahora creo que es momento que nos vayamos de aqui, despues de todo en este lugar solo deverian de estar las almas de las personas fallecidas — Un circulo magico de un color blanco puro aparecio debajo de los pies de la angel esta le hizo señas a Naruto para que se acercara.

Mientras Naruto se estaba acercando no pudo evitar el preguntar hacia donde se dirigian.

— ¿Hacia donde vamos? Bueno esa es una pregunta muy facil... Al cielo, a tu nuevo hogar, pero antes de eso debemos de ver a mi hermano... Michael y a los grandes Serafines y angeles — Contesto la rubia mientras tomaba el brazo de Naruto entre sus generosos pechos.

— B-bueno — Tartamudeo Naruto mientras un profundo color rojo adornaba su rostro, mientras el circulo magico brillo por unos segundos antes de que ambos desaparecieran en un destello de luz.

 **...o0o...**

El cielo, es el lugar donde se puede acceder a los distintos reinos que creo el dios biblico antes de su muerte, una entrada al inframundo, al infierno, al paraiso, al paraiso de los heroes, a salas para mutiples propositos y ademas del hogar de los angeles, obviamente en algun lugar estaban las instalaciones cientificas donde en el pasado recidia Grigory.

Pero no habia que pensar que el cielo era solo un pasaje que los llevaba hacia otras dimensiones, no, el cielo tambien era el hogar de los angeles, todo estaba flotando sobre esponjosas y blancas nubes, habian enormes edificios y por todos los lados se podian notar como volaban algunos angeles, aunque en realidad no eran muchos despues de todo su numero se habia reducido bastante desde la ultima guerra.

Naruto se encontraba maravillado por la belleza del lugar.

— Este es el cielo, mas especificamente el primer nivel, dado que este se ecuentra dividido en siete niveles, siendo el ultimo donde antes vivia nuestro padre y donde se encuentra el sistema encargado de los milagros, ademas de donde esta el del Sacre Gear, en el sexto es a donde vamos donde viven los angeles de mayor rango, que seriamos los serafines, donde obviamente estoy yo incluida, en total somos cuatro, que serian Michael, Raphael, Uriel y yo, somos los unicos que ostentan el titulo de Serafines, ademas de que Michael es el sucesor de nuestro padre siendo ahora nuestro lider — Relato Gabriel mientras pasaban por los diferentes niveles y Naruto seguia realmente maravillado con todo lo nuevo que veia a cada nivel, los angeles que pasaban cerca de ellos hacian leves reverencias a la rubia y luego continuaban, demostrando que Gabriel era alguien importante.

Aunque habia algo que llamaba mas la atencion del ninja y eso era que los angeles que los veian de lejos parecian impresionados, muy impresionados, Naruto no lo sabia pero el era el primero que estaba asi de cerca de la Serafin y lo mas impactante de todo es que la rubia tenia uno de sus brazos aprisionado entre sus pechos.

— _No se porque pero me siento muy afortunado_ — Fue el pensamiento de Naruto mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

Despues de otros minutos ascendiendo por el cielo, al fin llegaron al que seria el ultimo nivel que podrian avanzar, Naruto vio sorprendido las enormes puertas de brillante oro con grabados de angeles y un gran arbol, enormes pilares de marmol por los lados y una gran luz.

— Detras de esta puerta se encuentran los otros Serafines, ademas de algunos cuantos angeles mas, recuerda lo que hablamos — Dijo Gabriel mientras le sonreia un poco al rubio.

Asintiendo Naruto le devolvio la sonrisa a la rubia, mientras venian de camino aca el aprendio varias cosas.

— Si, yo soy uno de los unicos Joker, siendo el otro alguien que esta bajo las ordenes de Michael, mi resurrecion tuvo varias opiniones, entre las positivas y las negativas, despues de todo yo era un ninja y durante mi vida tambien asesine a personas... Ademas de que hize "eso" mientras estaba en vida — Respondio Naruto mientras se encogia de hombros despues de todo el solo acepto con la esperanza de poder volver a ver una vez mas el exterior.

— Exacto, pero no te preocupes que mi hermano Michael me apoya a mi, en cuanto a Raphael el no estaba de acuerdo y queria que tu alma fuera borrada de sus recuerdos para darle vida a otro ser, realmente a estado actuando raro este ultimo tiempo pero no te preocupes, mientras que Uriel es el unico que esta en estado neutral... Asi que no te preocupes y limitate a contestar algunas preguntas ¿Si? — Trato de animarlo la rubia mientras le acariciaba la mejilla a Naruto sonriendo de forma inocente.

Un pequeño rubor aparecio en las mejillas de Naruto mientras asentia a las palabras de la rubia.

Asi Gabriel desaparecio en un pequeño destello de luz y Naruto quedo solo, suspirando y relajando sus musculos se encamino hacia a las puertas mientras estas por si solas se abrian para darle paso a una enorme sala, que mas parecia un auditorio de algun jurado o alguna especie de arena de pelea mas que otra cosa, dado que sentados en un enorme escritorio que quedaba varios metros por encima de el, se podia ver a cuatro angeles entre los cuales reconocio a su señora, por los lados habia grandes gradas donde muchos angeles de distintos niveles eran visibles, sin poder evitarlo recordo el estadio de los examenes Chunin.

— Bienvenido al Sexto nivel del cielo, Uzumaki Naruto, me alegra ver que aceptaste la peticion de Gabriel, eso me hace feliz, despues de todo necesitamos a personas fuertes del lado del cielo, mi nombre es Michael y soy el jefe de los angeles, es un gusto — Dando primero sus comentarios Michael se presento mientras sonreia de forma amable.

Michael es un angel que tiene el cabello dorado y ojos azules, una aureola dorada sobre su cabeza y de su espalda doce alas de color oro.

— Un gusto conocerte Uzumaki Naruto, mi nombre es Uriel, espero que nos llevemos bien — El que hablo era un angel de cabello rubio y ojos dorados, su gesto no era ni entusiasta ni pesimista, si no neutral hacia Naruto.

— Mi nombre es Raphael... Espero me respondas algunas preguntas — Fue la presentacion acida de Raphael.

El es un angel de apariencia joven y rostro estoico, cabello negro y ojos azules que parecian centellar.

Con Gabriel no habia necesidad de presentacion, el resto de los serafines no estaba dado que tenian asuntos que tratar, pero estaban los mas importantes que eran estos cuatro.

— Es un gusto conocer a los "Cuatro grandes Serafines" desde hoy estare a su cuidado, por favor cuiden de mi, y si tienen alguna pregunta sola diganmela con gusto les respondere — Fue la respuesta calmada de Naruto, el ya no era un niñito, era alguien maduro.

— Espero nos llevemos bien, y dado aue estas dispuesto a responder algunas preguntas creo que Raphael tiene algunas... — Dijo Michael mientras miraba a su hermano.

Este asintio y Naruto supo que lo que vendria a continuacion no le gustaria para nada.

— Voy a ser sincero contigo mocoso, yo no estoy de acuerdo con que seas un angel, pero lo echo, echo esta, pero quiero que me respondas a estas preguntas... ¿Por que hace dos mil años atras despojaste a la humanidad del chacra? he incluso fuiste mas lejos y de algun modo impediste que cualquier ser humano tuviera redes de Chacra ¿Que no sabes lo que provocaste? yo te lo dire, los humanos quedaron desprotegidos y vulnerables, los ninjas ahora no son mas que cuentos de ficcion y no son ni la sombra de lo que en realidad eran... Y mas importante ¿Donde estan las bestias sagradas? ¿Que hiciste con los Bijus? ¿Donde esta la Diosa Kaguya?.

Gabriel miro con enojo a Raphael ante las preguntas tan directas que hizo, todo el lugar se comenzo a llenar de murmullos mientras lentamente todo se iba agitando, sin embargo todos se silenciaron cuando Michael hablo.

— ¡Silencio!... — Viendo como todos se comenzaban a tranquilizar Michael volvio a hablar esta vez diriguiendose hacia Naruto — Naruto-san si fuera tan amable de contestar las preguntas echas por Raphael, estaria agradecido.

Naruto que desde que el Serafin Raphael habia comenzado a hablar habia cerrado los ojos mientras parecia meditar, su mente viajo a esos momentos cientos de años atras donde hizo eso, su semblante calmado que habia mantenido hasta el momento, se esfumo una vez abrio sus ojos y los presentes vieron sorprendidos como su ojo izquierdo habia cambiado a uno rojo con tres nagatamas alrededor de la pupila, pero no pudieron expresar su sorpresa cuando se sintieron ahogados con un pesado sentimiento que oprimia sus cuerpos y hacia que sus columnas vertebrales se estremecieran del miedo, algunos se habian desmayado, otros semi inconscientes y la mayoria respirando con dificultad.

Con voz seria, pero no fria ni enojada, solo seriedad hablo Naruto, aunque decepcion tambien era notable en sus ojos y voz.

— Ya veo por que me revivieron... Buscan el poder del chacra y mas importante buscan a mis amigos, estoy muy decepcionado, pense que los angeles eran diferentes... solo por haberme revivido les contare lo que paso con el Chacra... Yo les quite el Chacra a todo ser en el mundo que pudiera manejarlo, animales y humanos incluidos, el Chacra es un poder que solo fue creado para la guerra, causar muertes, destruir hogares y quitar la felicidad con la muerte de algun ser querido, eso es lo que provoca el Chacra, nos vulve arrogantes y llenos de ansias de poder, yo tambien cai en eso una vez obtuve el poder de mi amigo (Kurama), pero alguien me mostro que estaba llendo en el mal camino (Itachi), por lo cual me di cuenta a tiempo, por eso una vez que estabamos sellando a esa malvada Diosa, me pregunte ¿Y que pasara despues? ¿Si todos dejamos de pelear entre nosotros solo para derrotar a alguien mas poderoso que nosotros? ¿Que pasaria una vez que ese enemigo en comun ya no estuviera?... La respuesta fue sencilla, los ninjas volveriamos a pelear entre nosotros, por tierras, prestigio o por capturar a mis amigos (Los Biju), eso me entristecio porque me di cuenta de la realidad, que despues de esa lucha esa paz solo seria pasajera... Por lo cual en vez de sellar a la Diosa en la luna... Decidi que seria sellada en mi alma... Nuestros poderes se fundieron en uno solo, nose si ella desaparecio o no, pero si lo que se es que aprovechando ese vasto poder que obteni y ademas que todo el mundo todavia seguia en el _**"Mugen Tsukuyomi"**_ les quite todo el chacra que tenian solo dejandoles lo suficiente para que vivieran, ademas aproveche para sellarlo, ningun humano podria mas volver a usar Chacra ni tampoco algun animal de convocatoria, ni siquiera sus descendientes dado que nacerian sin red de chacra, ¡Estoy feliz de escuchar que nadien mas sabe usar chacra!... Ademas de que no pienso decirle que les paso a mis amigos, solo espero que ellos en todo este tiempo pudieran ser felices, eso es todo lo que dire ¿Alguna otra pregunta? — Naruto miro a los rostros serios de los angeles, notando como los que estaban en los costados tenian problemas para estar de pie lentamente comenzo a desender su instinto asesino.

Todos los presentes miraban mas que perplejos al joven ninja, su actitud y presencia no eran de subestinar, sus palabras fueron absolutas y preguntar por los Bijus ya no era una buena idea, el siguiente en hablar fue el Serafin Uriel.

— Creo que te estas confundiendo chico, realmente no tenemos intencion de usar a las Bestias Sagradas, solo estamos preocupados por sus paraderos, si alguna de ellas llegara a caer manos de la Khaos Brigade seria algo realmente malo — Tratando de arreglar el ambiente tenso que se habia formado Uriel trato de darselas de mediador.

Naruto lo miro un momento con su resplandeciente Sharingan, Uriel no lo admitiria pero realmente ese ojo era escalofriante.

— ... No tiene que precuparse por eso, yo se que mis amigos no son tan tontos como para volver a dejarse capturar ni dejarse utilizar — Respondio sin dudas ni vacilacion Naruto mientras se permitia una pequeña sonrisa.

Todos los Serafines soltaron un suspiro de alivio dado que en verdad eso era um tema preocupante, pero ahora con las palabras del ninja se sentian mas tranquilos.

— Es un alivio escuchar eso de su parte Naruto-san, sin embargo a mi me da mucha curiosidad el saber como fue que pudo revivir si practicamente por lo cual usted nos ha dicho deberia de estar a la par de un Dios, despues de todo Kaguya Ōtsutsuki era una diosa, la diosa de los ninjas y tu obtuviste todos sus poderes... ¿Porque no te convertiste en un Dios? — Fue la pregunta de Michael, con completa seriedad, el no se vio afectado por el instinto asesino del ninja despues de todo el era muy poderoso.

Naruto medito esa pregunta por algunos segundos antes de responder.

— Creo que de cierto sentido tu deverias de tener razon, sin embargo realmente no tengo respuesta para esa pregunta, lo lamento pero de algun modo despues de que les quite el chacra a todos... Ese poder desaparecio de mi, no lo pude controlar y solo se fue, volvi a quedar con el poder que me daba mi amigo, por lo cual por lo que pude reencarnar es porque simplemente esta es mi verdadera fuerza, yo siempre dependi del poder de mi amigo despues de todo... Lo unico que obtuve una vez me uni con Kaguya fue el Sharingan — Contesto con honestidad y claridad mientras movia ligeramente el cuello no le gustaba sentir que era alguien debil, despues de todo aun y sin el poder de Kurama el era perfectamente capaz de defenderse.

Sin embargo muchos murmullos se levantaron despues de las palabras de Naruto, entre los que se podian oir era si en verdad el merecia el puesto de segundo Joker, seguidos de muchos mas que comenzaban a cuestionar su poder.

— Despues de todo no eres alguien realmente poderoso, me pregunto si fue realmente conveniente que Gabriel te reviviera, al parecer solo eres alguien que depende del poder de otros — Fue el comentario acido de Raphael mientras miraba con un altives al ninja.

Naruto miro con enojo al Serafin, realmente ese tipo no le estaba cayendo nada bien, si bien ya estaba por responderle al sujeto alguien se le adelanto.

— ¡Ya basta Raphael! — La que exclamo eso fue la hermosa angel rubia mientras miraba con enojo a su hermano.

Todos se sorprendieron de sobre manera dado que era la primera vez que veian y escuchaban a la dulce y amable Gabriel levantarle la voz a alguien y todavia mas que este fuera un Serafin, Naruto realmente se sorprendio un poco dado que penso que esa angel solo era alguien que buscaba el poder del chacra pero esa reaccion le creaba dudas.

— Naruto-kun es alguien realmente poderoso despues de que la carta del joker fue puesta en el, cuatro pares de alas salieron de su espalda — Informo la rubia mientras los presentes se asombraban — Y si todavia tiene dudas les aseguro que el puede derrotar a cualquier oponente que le impongan, no, exijo eso quiero que Naruto-kun se enfrente a cualquier angel designado por Raphael y si el logra vencerlo esta asamblea se terminara y no se cuestionara el poder de Naruto-kun ¿Estas de acuerdo con esto Michael? — Pidiendo permiso a su hermano mayor la angel pregunto con absoluta seriedad.

Nadien noto la particular sonrisa que se habia formado en labios de Raphael.

Michael cerro sus ojos mientras lo meditaba por algunos segundos, realmente este lugar era usado comunmente para combates de entrenamiento y encuentros amistosos por lo cual no habia ningun problema si se llevara a cabo un combate aqui, abriendo sus ojos nuevamente dio su respuesta.

— No hay ningun problema, pero esto solo se hara si Naruto-san y Raphael estan de acuerdo — Fue la respuesta de Michael mientras miraba a Naruto y Raphael.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en los labios de Naruto, no lo podia evitar queria probar su cuerpo y ver en que condicion se encontraba, esto le serviria de entrenamiento.

— Por mi parte no hay problema... Ademas no me gusta que me subestimen — Una mirada fiera deslumbro en los ojos de Naruto, ambos azules dado que su Sharingan lo habia desactivado.

— Yo tampoco tengo problema alguno, estoy seguro que tengo un buen oponente para ti... — Sonriendo de forma misteriosa Raphael hizo aparecer un pequeño circulo magico en donde estaba Naruto.

Naruto rapidamente dio un salto pensando que seria algun ataque, sin embargo algo se comenzaba a materializar en ese lugar, era una especie de santuario de origen griego, cuatro pilares echos de fino marmol que sostenian un techo de color rojo igualmente de marmol, todos los presentes a excepcion de Naruto ahogaron un gemido de incredulidad.

Michael miro sorprendido esa estructura para rapidamente increpar a su hermano.

— ¡Raphael! ¿como se supone que deberia de interpretar esto? — Esta fue la primera vez desde que Naruto llego a este lugar que oia el claro enojo en la voz de Michael.

Un circulo magico brillante aparecio en el costado derecho de Naruto mientras este miraba sin entender nada.

La que aparecio al costado de Naruto era una mujer de almenos unos veinticinco años de edad, rostro serio y algo frio, ella vestia un traje de monja por lo cual su cuerpo no era visible.

— ¿Que esta pasando? — Pregunto Naruto al momento que veia fijamente como ahora otro cicurlo magico comenzaba a salir desde al lado derecho del que todavia salia esa estructura griega, de la cual comenzo a salir uno con las mismas caracteristicas solamente que mas pequeños, seguido de otros mas, en total eran un total de cuatro.

— Hola chico, mi nombre es Griselda Quarta, al igual que tu soy una subordinada de mi Señora Gabriel, y en cuanto a lo que esta pasando es algo realmente malo — Fue el comentario de la monja con su presentacion, ella miraba con cautela esas cuatro estructuras que iban apareciendo.

Todo el lugar se estaba comenzando a agitar, algunos angeles comenzaron a atacar a sus compañeros, ante la incredulidad de Naruto, las alas antes blancas y puras de esos angeles cambiaban a negras y oscuras en todos ellos habia una sonrisa de demencia.

De pronto una gran voz se escucho por todo el lugar.

— ¡jajajajajajajajaja! ¡Pero que pregunta mas estupida Michael! ¡¿Que no lo ves con tus propios ojos?! ¡Esto es una revolucion! ¡jajajajaja! — El serafin Raphael se levanto de su asiento y sin que nadien lo pudiera evitar, señalo hacia el sucesor de dios, desde arriba una enorme caja negra cayo sobre Michael, seguido de eso muchas cadenas envolvieron esa caja negra y lentamente comenzo a flotar hasta quedar en medio de todo el lugar el angel mas fuerte habia sido sellado.

— ¡Hermano! — Exclamo Uriel con preocupacion volviendose de forma furiosa hacia Raphael, en sus manos se creo una enorme lanza de luz que sin pensarlo dos veces fue lanzada con fuerza contra Raphael.

— ¡Raphael! ¡¿Que estas haciendo?! — Pregunto la rubia Gabriel mientras creaba dos lanzas de luz en sus manos mientras apuntaba a su hermano.

Raphael viendo venir el ataque de su hermano creo su propia lanza de luz, enviadola contra la de Uriel, ambas energias chocaron con fuerza creando una gran corriente de aire que empujo a algunos angeles contra las paredes, ambas energias competian por cual seria la vencedora, sin embargo de un momento a otro ambas se comenzaron a elevar en el hacia el cielo.

 **¡BOOOOOM!**

Se escucho una enorme explosion que creo un enorme agujero en el techo del lugar, no, borro de la existencia cualquier rastro del techo, al mismo tiempo que eso ocurria comenzaron a llegar una gran cantidad de angeles envueltos en brillantes armaduras y lanzas de luz en sus manos, todos apuntaban hacia Raphael, incluso las lanzas de Uriel y Gabriel apuntaban hacia el, una gran sonrisa se formo en su rostro mientras comenzaba a elevarse en los aires, de su espalda salieron seis pares de alas blancas y una aureola en su cabeza, sin embargo a los segundos estas comenzaron a desteñirse perdiendo eso color puro para dejar paso a un profundo color negro mientras la aureola en su cabeza desaparecia por completo, muchos mas angeles se sumaron a el y sufrian el misno cambio, las estructuras que estaban todavia saliendo de los circulos magicos tambien se comenzaron a elevar y aparecieron delante de Raphael.

Con voz fuerte y llena de arrogancia comenzo a hablar, el ahora angel caido.

— ¡Hermanos se que muchos de ustedes han de estar sorprendidos! ¡Sin embargo eso a mi me importa una mierda, todos aquellos que no se unan a mi lado seran tratados como enemigos! ¡¿Se preguntaran por que hago esto?! ¡Por que estoy harto de la debilidad de Michael, desde que se formo esa estupida "paz" entre las facciones nosotros, el cielo, solo somos menospreciados, solo estamos a la sombra de los demonios! ¡Eso es algo inaceptable, el cielo es el lugar mas poderoso de todos, por eso yo aunque me convierta en un angel caido siempre peleare por las enseñanzas que nos dejo nuestro padre! ¡Los demonios, Yokai y Dragones son los enemigos de los angeles! ¡Asi como tal nuestro deber es exterminarlos, hermanos el que quiera unirse a mi es libre de hacerlo ahora es su oportunidad! ¡Y el que no lo haga SUFRIRA MI IRA DE MANOS DE MIS MASCOTAS!... ¡ANGELOID! — Exclamo Raphael mientras las estructuras aparecian completamente.

Naruto abrio sorprendido sus ojos al notar como dentro de esas estructuras atadas de pies y manos con grandes cadenas habian cuatro chicas aparentemente dormidas, pero lo mas que llamo su atencion es que todas tenian alas, pero eran un tanto diferentes de las de cualquier otro angel.

La monja Griselda comenzo a hablar mientras un sudor nervioso corria por su frente al ver como las estructuras se resquebrajaban y las cadenas lentamente comenzaban a caer.

— A-angeloid... Fueron las maximas creaciones de Dios, se podria decir que fueron las primeras angeles... Sin embargo las angeloid son diferentes a los angeles... Son mitad tecnologia... Cada una tiene el poder suficiente para hacerle frente a un cadre o un Rey demonio... Incluso hay una que facilmente estaria a la par de uno de los dos dragones celestiales... Ellas obedeceran ciegamente las ordenes de su maestro... Una vez por ordenes de un humano que se habia convertido en su maestro fueron enviadas a atacar el cielo... El cual fue destruido en un setenta por ciento, por suerte Dios todavia estaba vivo y logro sellarlas... Sin embargo ahora que estan en manos de Raphael y Dios no esta... — Las manos de la monja temblaron ligeramente.

— _Pero que mala suerte la mia... Sin embargo esto sera divertido ¿A que si?_ — Naruto penso mientras veia como lentamente las estructuras y cadenas que retenian a esas angeloid caian del cielo, mientras las que estaban dentro las envolvia un brillo que lentamente las iba dejando pudiendose apreciar sus apariencias.

— _**Sin duda esto sera divertido jaajajjajajaja —**_ Resono una enigmatica voz en la mente de Naruto.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Muy bien como habia mencionado nada mas empezar este capitulo habran apariciones de personajes de otros animes, si les gusta genial eso me alegra y a los que no les gusto, les pido que no me vengan con reclamos de que estoy mesclando muchos animes y otras quejas, este es un fic para entretenerlos tanto a ustedes como lectores y a mi como escritor, solo espero les haya gustado la aparicion de estos lindos angeles de la serie de "Sora no Otoshimino", espero ver sus especulaciones jejeje.**

 **Bueno sin mas que decir me despido.**

 **Saludos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola compañeros soy el Buho y hoy les traigo otro capitulo de está historia que ha tenido buena aceptación, como es costumbre primero contestare sus review y luego pasaremos al capitulo.**

 **Review:**

 **BlackAuraWolf** : Esa historia fue la última que actualice compañero por sí todavía no la lees.

 **Chronos123** : Gracias.

 **Guest** : Gracias por las sugerencias las tomaré en cuenta, en cuanto a lo del ninshu y ninjutsu eso lo tengo perfectamente claro.

 **shaoran ootsusuki** : Gracias y aquí la continuación.

 **caballerooscuro117** ; Jajaja no te preocupes camarada que eso no sucederá Jejeje.

 **ronaldc v2** : Jejeje sí realmente me hubiera gustado que esa serie hubiera continuado, por eso trataré de revivir esos recuerdos en está pequeña historia Jejeje, y no te preocupes que aunque no pude recuperar mis datos, sí logré recuperarla y ahora puedo volver a escribir con comodidad Jejeje.

 **ryu** : Jejeje este capitulo te dará más patas compañero pero no un nombre definitivo.

 **Zafir09** : Naruto ha absorbido todo el chacra que existía en esa época ¿no te parecería extraño que no ganara alguna habilidad? Jejeje pues a mi sí, por lo cual el tendrá casi todo lo que alguna vez se vio en Naruto Shippuden, este tipo ahora es como el contenedor de todos los conocimientos de la antigua era shinobis Jejeje, en cuanto a lo de Serafin es adelantarse mucho creo yo, en cuanto a lo del máster eso se verá en próximos capitulo Jejeje.

 **Xrosloading** : Que bueno que te agradara y por supuestisimo que habrán unas buenas peleas a partir de este capitulo en adelante Jejeje.

 **RasenShuriken92** : Eso es un obvio sí camarada, pero le costara Jejeje.

 **Jordan3** ; Jajaja eso sería gracioso pero ya tengo listo el capitulo y no lo puedo cambiar, Gomenasai.

 **James Anderson** : Obviamente es un sí Jejeje.

 **Homicidal Liu** : No es la actualización más rápida que he echo pero alfín está aquí Jejeje y te digo que Raphael será alguien muy molesto que a más de alguno le va a odiar Jejeje.

 **HuarachiXD** : Por el momento os dejare con las dudas Jejeje pero no te preocupes que pronto se sabrá.

 **Guest** : ¿?.

 **Acqua OfThe Back** : Con sólo leer el título tú estarás muy feliz Jejeje.

 **bladetri** : Aquí está camarada para que veas que no dejó de escribir Jejeje.

 **Muy bien con los review respondido pasarenos al capitulo de hoy, ¡Nos leemos al final!.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 2: Problemas en el cielo parte 2, ¡Alpha, Beta, Delta y Chaos!.**

Grandes explosiones eran vistas por todo el lugar, grandes bancos de humo se elevaban mientras los ruidos de armas chocando y gritos de batalla se escuchaba por el que alguna vez fue el lugar mas pacifico, hermoso y brillante, que se hubiera conocido.

El cielo, mas precisamente el sexto nivel estaba siendo opacado y destruido por los mismos angeles que alguna vez pertenecieron aqui, pero que habian traicionado a los suyos bajo solo una palabra... Revolucion.

Revolucion, una frase que habia salido de labios del que fuera el angel mas poderoso que en estos momentos esta en el cielo, solo siendo superado por Michael, Raphael la mente maestra detras de todo esto, como ideal el volver a todas las criaturas que no fueran angeles sus enemigos, era el lider de esta revolucion.

El que actualmente se encontraba lanzandoce ataques a diestra y siniestra contra los unicos que en estos momentos representan en estos momentos una real amenza para el, siendo estos sus hermanos, Gabriel y Uriel.

Mientras ellos batallaban en el cielo, justo debajo de ellos Uzumaki Naruto segundo Joker del cielo y La reina de corazones se Gabriel, la monnja Griselda Quarta miraban a las birllantes figuraras que flotaban arriba de sus cabezas.

— Oye tu... ¿Griselda verdad? — Pregunto Naruto a lo que la monja asintio.

Naruto miro la batalla de los Serafines y luego volvio a abrir su boca.

— Al parecer ese tipo Raphael los ha traicionado ¿no? — Pregunto y vio como la monja se removia, incomoda despues de todo Raphael era alguien muy venerado por todos, menos Naruto que acababa de llegar.

Griselda solo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

— Y por lo que puedo ver Uriel-san y Gabriel-chan se encargaran de el, entonces supongo que a nosotros nos toca pelear contra ella ¿o me equivoco? — Naruto se volvio hacia Griselda mientras movia ligeramente su cuello, para observar de reojo como una inmensa cantidad poder de la luz explotaba en el cielo, seguramente obra de la batalla de los Serafines.

La monja tambien miraba la batalla, pero en su rostro se podia ver facilmente la preocupacion, deapues de todo Raphael era el segundo angel mas poderoso -aunque ahora un caido- siendo solamente superado por Michael, el cual ahora se encontraba sellado en esa extraña caja negra, dando como resultado una situacion muy problematica, los unicos que podian hacerle frente por el momento eran los dos restantes siendo su señora Gabriel y el gran Uriel, perp ella no estaba sefura si ambos pudieran vencer al poderoso Raphael, ademas de eso habian otros oponentes que podrian significar una mayor amenaza que el traidor Raphael y eso eran las cuatro figuras brilantes que estaba por sobre su cabeza, las angeloid.

— _Si tan solo Dulio estuviera aqui... —_ Fue el pensamiento de la monja mientras se prometia darle un buen regaño una vez esto acabara.

Se vio un poco sorprendida al notar que estaba siendo observada, despues recordo la pregunta del rubio.

— Nosotros no somos rivales para Raphael-sam... Raphael, es alguien muy poderoso, dejemos que Gabriel-sama y Uriel-sama se ocupen de el... Me acabo de comunicar con algunos soldados, segun me dijeron la ayuda ya esta en camino la cual llegara dentro de unas dos horas y media... Por lo que hasta el momento que los refuerzos lleguen debemos de resistir lo mas que podamos combatiendo contra las Angeloid si dejamos que cualquier otro luche contra ellas, solo los enviarenos a su muerte — Fue la respuesta seria de la monja mientras miraba a las cuatro figuras flotantes en el cielo.

— ... Es asi... ¿He? — Naruto se vio interrumpido al ver como los brillos en las angeloid habian desaparecido revelando sus formas.

Naruto no fue el unico en notarlo, en perfecta sincronia todos los presebtes habian detenido sus batallas incluso los Serafines, Raphael volo rapidamente para llegar al lado de sus "mascotas" como las habia llamado.

La primera de ellas era una chica de almenos la edad de Naruto, de cabello color rosa hasta los hombros, por al lado de su fino rostro dos mechones de cabello caian que se oscurecian en las puntas, ojos son brillo de color verde jade, sus gestos faciales no mostraban ninguna emocion, su vestimenta consistia en una especie de traje de batalla de color predominantemente blanco, que dejaba a la vista un buena parte de sus pechos blanquesinos, en su cintura una mini falda, en sus brazos, antebrazos, hombros y rodillas usaba protectores, ademas de botas de combate, lo mas curioso de ella era el grillete que se encontraba en su cuello con una cadena rota y de su espalda sobresalian dos hermosas alas de angel de color blanco teñido con un rosa palido.

— ... — Ningun sonido salio de sus labios, ella solo miraba a sus alrededores.

La que estaba a la derecha de la pelirrosada, se trataba de una chica de cabello rubio y ojos rojizos, a diferencia de la primera esta tenia una espada y un escudo en sus manos, respectivamente, su traje de batalla era en color azul y tenia un par de alas de color blanco puro, al lado de su cabeza dobde deberian estar las orejas tenia unas orejeras que tenian forma de alas, al igual que la primera en su cuello habia un grillete con una cadena rota.

— ¿Eh, eh, eh? — Mirando hacia todos lados con confusion la chica solo reconocio a la pelirrosa — ¿Donde estamos Ikaros-sempai?.

La reconocida como Ikaros solo miro hacia todos lados mientras escaneaba el lugar.

— ... Casa... — Fue lo unico que murmuro en respuesta, reconociendo el lugar donde fue que abrio sus ojos por primera vez, ademas del lugar donde vivio un largo tiempo junto a su padre y donde mismo fue sellada.

Al lado izquierdo de Ikaros aparecia otra chica, sin embargo esta era por mucho la mas baja de las dos ya presentes, tenia el cabello de color azul atado en dos coletas ojos azules oscuros y rostro un poco redondo, su traje era de un blanco igual al de Ikaros solamente que este tenia una especie de capa en su espalda, de su espalda salian un par de alas transparentes que centellaban todos los colores del arcoiris, de los costados de su cabeza ssobresalian dos objetos inorganicos como cuernos.

— ¡Nymph-sempai tambien esta aqui! — Grito la rubia con voz alegre mientras se acercaba a la reconocida como Nymph.

Nymph miro a la rubia y luego a Ikaros, de pronto se llevo su mano izquierda a uno de sus cuernos y sus ojos cambiaron de ese color azul oscuro a uno mas claro con varias quebraduras visibles, un campo que solo era visible para ella se expandio por todo el lugar, rapidamente comenzo a recoger informacion leyendo la mente de los presentes al misno tiempo que lo hacia, la ultima angeloid se hacia notar.

— Astrea-Oneesama (1), Ikaros-Oneesama y Nymph-Oneesama, estamos todas juntas de nuevo, les mostrare cuanto "amor" siento por ustedes jajajajaja — La que hablo era una niña de almenos unos diez o once años de edad de cabello rubio y ojos violetas su rostro redondo tenia una gran sonrisa sicopata, ella estaba vestida con un traje de monja pero estaba descalza.

— No tienes que precipitarte Chaos, ¿no ves que este lugar es extraño?... Ademas mira a las personas aqui... Ellos tienen alas, al parecer hemos estado por muchos años selladas — La que hablo era Nymph mientras sus ojos volvian a la normalidad y miraba directamente al sujeto de cabello negro que estaba enfrente de ellas — ¿No es asi... Master?.

Todas diriguieron sus ojos hacia donde veia Nymph y se soprendieron de ver a un hombre de cabello negro y ojos azules, aunque estaba ligeramente golpeado el tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

— Asi es... Desde ahora yo sere su Master, ¿eso es lo unico que quieren no? ¿Para eso fueron creadas, no?... Pero no crean que sera tan facil, deben demostrarme que son dignas mascotas de mi, ¿Ven a esos sujetos de alas blancas? — Raphael apunto a los angeles que se pusieron un poco nerviosos al ser señalados.

— ... ¿Demostrar ser dignas del Master? — Pregunto Ikaros en voz alta mientras miraba con sus ojos sin brillo hacia los angeles.

— ¡¿Que tenemos que hacer? — Pregunto Astrea mientras levantaba una de sus manos al igual como lo haria un niño de primaria cuando pregunta al profesor.

Una delgada y peligrosa sonrisa se formo en los labios de Raphael mientras extendia sus brazos hacia los lados como si hubiera estado esperando esa pregunta.

— ¡Eso es facil, ellos para mi son una amenaza! ¡MATENLOS A TODOS! ¡VAYAN Y DESTRUYAN TODO EL LUGAR! ¡DEMUESTREN QUE PUEDEN SER MIS DIGNAS Y PRECIOSAS MASCOTAS! — Exclamo a todo pulmon mientras miraba a los angeles como si fueran meros insectos y pestes que necesitaran ser exterminados, y los exterminadores para cazar a esas plagas y exterminarlas, era las angeloid.

La chica de cabello rosa, la que no tenia ninguna expresion en su rostro, se acerco lentamente al angel caido mientras tomaba ligeramente entre susvmanos la cadena que colgaba de su cuello.

— ... Master... Deberiamos hacer de una vez el **"Impritium"** (2)... Me gustaria poder servirle, mi nombre es Ikar~... — Ikaros se habia acercadk hablando con una voz suave mientras miraba con ansiedad al que ahora seria su maestro.

— ¡No me importa tu nombre! ¡Eres mi mascota que debe cumplir mis deseos! ¡Ahora ve y elimina a esas pestes, que no interfieran en mi batalla! — Raphael respondio en tono severo mientras miraba fijamente a los dos serafines que se acercaron volando, ellos igualmente parecian un poco sucios pero mas haya de eso no.

Ikaros agacho un poco la cabeza como si estuviera triste.

— ... Hai... — Acepto con voz suave mientras levantaba la vista levemente y sus ojos antes verdes jade pasaron a un color rojo y sus iris parecia quebrarse, ademas de que su cabello se erizo y una aureola aparecio en su cabeza.

Todas las angeloid a excepcion de chaos sufrieron un cambio en sus ojos y el aire a su alrededor se volvio notablmente mas pesado, los angeles mas cercanos a ellas no pudieron evitar retroceder un paso, sin embargo dos angeles se fueron al frente de ellos.

La caracteristica de ellos eran las doce alas que salian de su espalda y aureola que estaban sobre sus cabezas era la prueba de sus posiciones de Serafin.

— ¡¿Raphael de verdad piensas continuar esto?! — Pregunto Uriel con tono de voz severo, el aura peligrosa que estaba siendo liberada de su cuerpo era realmente intimidante.

Raphael solo respondio con una sobrisa altanera y solo movio ligeramente sus alas de caido, como prueba de que el iba en serio, Uriel solo chasqueo la lengua y en sus manos se formaron dos lanzas de luz.

La siguiente que hablo fue Gabriel, pero ella se volvio hacia los angeles presentes, una hermosa sonrisa tranquilizadora en su rostro.

— Se que esto es repentino, con el sellado de Michael, nuestras posibilidades de ganar son muy pocas, quizas y no aguentemos las dos horas y media para los refuerzos... Sin embargo... ¡Por favor prestenme su poder!, no se enfrenten a Raphael, ¡Solo les pido que detengan a las Angeloid todo lo que puedan! Se que esto que les pedire es egoista pero... ¡No quiero que ninguno de ustedes muera... No quiero estar triste! ¡¿Harían eso por mi?! — Pregunto con voz aguda la angel mientras miraba sus soldados... No, a los soldados del cielo.

No hubo ningun momento de vacilacion en ellos.

— ¡Siiiiiiiiii!.

Grandes exclamaciones llenas de seguridad y valentia se escucharon por todo el sexto cielo mientras la moral de los angeles subia por las nubes y la de los caidos se veia levemente abrumada, Rapahel chasqueo la lengua ante eso.

 **...o0o...**

Naruto, que todavia junto a la monja griselda eran los unicos que quedaban en el suelo, solo miraba la escena con ojos entrecerrados, ese tipo Raphael tenia mucha confianza en si mismo, ademas el durante ese pequeño tiempo que le dieron esos angeles de forma inconsciente al parlotear tanto, no lo desperdicio en absoluto, soltando un suspiro acompañado de una sonrisa miro sus manos y en estas se encontraban flotando unos pequeños granitos que parecian piedra, pero en realidad era arena, los cuales dejo caer y estos se fundieron con el suelo, el solo podia sonreir.

— Creo que nosotros tambien debemos ir... — Fueron las palabras de Naruto y tal como se lo habia dicho Gabriel, cerro los ojos y se imagino un par de alas en su espalda, al momento sintio el ligero peso extra en sus hombros y luego juntando las manos al formar una cruz tres explosiones de humo se generaron a su alrededor de cuales las figuras de sus clones era visible.

Los ojos de la monja no pudieron evitar abrirse levemente mientras miraba a los clones, aunque su gesto se volvio confundido al ver como estos se posicionaban en la pose de meditacion de loto y cerraban sus ojos.

— Clones... he... ¿Pero porque la meditacion? — Pregunto mientras se ponia una mano en la barbilla.

Naruto arrugo levemente su frente mientras una sonrisa de digusto se podia ver en su rostro.

— La meditacion es para una tecnica especial, mi chacra no es ilimitado sabes... Y eso me pernitira reponerlo y aumentarlo por algun tiempo, bueno es algo complejo cuando tenga mas tienpo te explico en detalles, ademas de que con esto de respaldo tendre el suficiente tienpo para aguantar hasta que "eso" este listo — Dijo Naruto mientras lentamente se comenzaba a elevar, mirando de reojo a la monja noto como esta solo asentia y comenzaba a volar al lado suyo, sin embargo ella se detuvo al mirar la caja negra donde estaba atrapado Michael.

— Suerte muchacho no dejes que los nuestros mueran... Lamentablemente yo no podre seguirte, despues de todo alguien tiene que liberar a Michael-sama ¿No? — Fueron las palabras de Griselda mientras sonreia por primera vez.

Una sonrisa un tanto divertida se formo en Naruto y solo pudo reir ligeramente.

— Claro, lo que digas, despues de todo el gran Naruto Uzumaki esta aqui jejeje — Sin decir mas Naruto agito sus alas y se elevo a una buena velocidad.

 **...o0o...**

La tension estaba en el aire mientras veian a sus respectivos lideres dirigirse a una area mas alejada para luchar y no matar por accidente a sus aliados, los angeles tragaron saliva ruidosamente mientras veian con nerviosismo a sus oponentes, Angeles caidos y los que son considerados los prineros angeles echos especificamente para la batalla, combinacion de tecnologia y materia viva... Angeloids.

— Jajajajajaja Astrea-Oneesama, ellos quieren mucho al master ¿no?, ¿quieren matarlo, no? ¿quieren hacerlo daño, no?, si es asi ellos lo aman mucho jajajaja (3)— La pequeña monja exclamo mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su infantil rostro.

La mencionada solo se puso nerviosa mientras trataba de buscar ayuda con la mirada, al no saber que responder.

— ¡¿Quien querria a ese traidor?!, ¡Uriel-sama y Gabriel-sama se encargaran de el! ¡Te puedo asegurar que el experimentara mucho dolor!.

Fue el grito enfurecido de un angel mientras era apoyado por sus compañeros, sin embargo se vieron acallados al ver como la pequeña monja comenzaba a reir lunaticamente.

— ¡Jajajajajaja es por eso!... Porque... El amor... Es dolor... Amor, amor, amor, amor, amor, amor, amor, amor, amor, amor, amor, amor, amor, ¡amor!, ¡amor! ¡AMOORRR! — Ante el horror de los angeles un par de alas, color purpuras y metalicas salieron de la espalda de la pequeña monja mientras, se lanzaba hacia ellos con intenciones asesinas.

Las alas metalicas de Chaos se expandieron de forma anormal hasta alcanzar la longitud de mas de tres metros de largo, justo en ese momento el angel que habia hablado sintio un horrible estremecimiento en su cuerpo, solo para ver como este se dividia en dos y comenzaba a caer del cielo.

— ¡Jjajajajajajajajaja! ¡Yo les dare todo mi amor! — Exclamo Chaos al momento que dos angeles mas eran divididos a la mitad, sus compañeros al notar por fin que estaban siendo atacados crearon rapidamente lanzas y espadas de luz y se lanzaron al ataque.

Zumbando por el aire mas de cinco ataques de luz con forma de lanzas fueron contra Chaos tratando de tomarla desprevenida, sin embargo Chaos hizo una maniobra inversa y esquivo facilmente los proyectiles, sonriendo con locura estando a una distancia un poco mas elevda que los angeles las puntas metalicas de sus alas crecieron de forma anormal y perforaron de manera precisa a los que la habian atacado, una muerte instantanea al perforarles el craneo de lado a lado.

— E-es un monstruo! — Gritaron en panico algunos angeles mientras retrocedian involuntariamente.

Chaos volvió a elevarse en el cielo mientras una llamas purpuras se creaban en sus manos, estas comenzaron a caer como sí de una lluvia se tratase, algunos ángeles intentaron esquivarlas, pero al momento que las eludian un preciso corte por las alas metálicas de Chaos los partía por la mitad, o era morir quemado o rebanado, la moral que habían ganado por las palabras de su señora, se vio fácilmente aplastada al presenciar el increible poder bélico de esa Angeloid.

— ¡El amor es dolor! ¡Sientan mi intenso amor!.

Todos los caidos veian con ojos mas que aterrados el increible poder y facilidad de asesinar de esa pequeña niña, vieron con miedo como sus otras compañeras no parecian tan conmocionadas, pero por el momento ellas no se habian movido, seguramente si se metian solo le estorbarian o podrian acabar igualmente muertas, estaban tan concentrados en eso que no prestaron atencion a sus alrededores.

Y no prestar atención a sus alrededores en un campo de batalla a veces puede significar la muerte.

— **¡Katon: Karyuudan no jutsu! (Elemento Fuego: Dragón de Fuego) —** Ese fue el potente sonido que resono por todo el lugar.

Confundidos, giraron los rostros hacia el sonido de la voz, sus rostros se llenaron de horror al ver como de la nada un inmenso ser de fuego venia contra ellos, no, era un gran dragon de fuego naranjoso, sus fauces abiertas se los tragaron de un solo bocado, los pocos angeles caidos que estaban en ese lugar fueron practicamente devorados por ese Dragon, algunos intentaron escapar... Pero...

— ¿?... Ahhhhhhhhhh — Una lluvia de millones de pequeños cuchillos de luz cayo sobre ellos, momento que aprovecho el inmenso dragon para devorarlos y calcinarlos en el acto, y los que no fueron eliminados por eso, solo se retorcian de dolor por los muchos cuchillos que estaban en sus cuerpos.

Justo en medio de un poco de humo y a unos siete metros de lejos y de espaldas hacia a ellos, se encontraba un chico de ropas blancas con muchos nagatamas impresos en su vestimenta, de su espalda cuatro pares de alas de ligero color naranja le ayudaban a mantenerse en el aire, pero lo mas curioso eran las cosas que estaban en sus muñecas, formados de luz en cada una de sus manos hasta su ante brazo habian lo que parecian cañones de metralletas gatlin, estos estaban rodando ligeramente y humo salia de ellos.

— _Diablos... Gabriel-chan me dijo que la luz era tan util como mi imaginacion me lo permitiera, pero ese poder de lanzamiento es aterrador_ — Naruto se acordo en su mente de cuando fue que vio estos lanzadores de Kunai, el que empleo el tren para matar a los Samurais que apoyaban a Koyuki en su mision de protegerla, ese sentimiento se volvio a sentir en estos momentos con su uso.

Naruto dejo esos pensamientos de lado mientras volvia a levantar esos brazos con esos lanzadores de kunai de luz, la luz seria tan buena como su imaginacion se lo permitiece, apuntando a las que serian el mayor problema hizo que su ojo derecho, se volviera blanco y varias venas a su alrededor se remarcaron y toda su vision mejoro, ahora podia ver perfectamente los rostros de las tres angeloid, dando una orden en su cerebro millones y millones de kunai de luz comenzaron a salir disparados de sus armas echas de luz, gracias al Byakugan podia ver todo el lugar una vista sin puntos ciegos.

Sin embargo antes de que sus proyectiles lograran alcanzarlas, una especie de fuerza invisible los desvio todos, justo en ese momento Naruto tuvo que esquivar una lanza de luz que venia por su espalda.

— Mmmm Al parecer todavia quedan muchos de ustedes — Hablo Naruto con tranquilidad mientras se daba media vuelta y encaraba a los caidos.

— ¡Ataqueeeeeen!.

Ante la orden del que parecia el lider, los mas de cincuenta caidos se lanzaron sobre el rubio, con un sonido de aceleracion los cañones en sus antebrazos comenzaron a girar de forma rapida.

 _¡Zum, zum, zum, zum, zum, zum, zum, zum, zum_!.

Fue como resonaron los Kunai echos de luz al ser lanzados desde los brazos de Naruto, sin embargo esta vez la mayoria los esquivo y comenzaron a volar mientras lo rodeaban, algunos comenzaron a formar armas con forma de "L" en sus manos y otros formaron arcos y flechas.

— ¡Mueeeeerreeeee!.

La lluvia de proyectiles se fue con Naruto que no supo hacia donde ir, las balas de luz y las flechas de luz comenzaron a atravesar el cuerpo de Naruto sin ninguna dificultad.

— ¡Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah!.

Los caidos sonrieron con arrogancia mientras veia como el angel se retorcia de dolor estaban a punto de comenzar a reir cuando...

 _¡Pooof!_

El supuestamente muerto y agujereado Naruto estallo en una explosion de humo para dejar al descubierto un tronco lleno de agujeros y varios de sus pedazos que comenzaron a caer al suelo.

Naruto respiraba con un poco de dificultad dado que era la primera ves que usaba sus poderes de luz y obviamente no podía evitar desperdiciar energía de más al hacer movimientos innecesarios, además que recién ahora había conseguido un cuerpo de carne y hueso y aunque no estuviera mal hablando en cuanto a la resistencia, tampoco era el mejor por lo cual sus técnicas como el dragón de Fuego le quitaron mucha energía dado que tenía demasiada energía espiritual pero su energía física no le acompañaba y requería más esfuerzo hacer que esos jutsu funcionen.

— _Rayos... Esos idiotas porque demoran tanto... Sí sigo a este pasó no podré ayudar a los demás... No, ni aunque tenga el poder suficiente no podría detener a todas estas chicas... Sería maravilloso sí se mantienen quietitas y no peleen como lo han echo hasta hora_ — Fue el pensamiento de Naruto, sin embargo no pudo seguir quejándose en su mente al tener un ligero dolor se cabeza y para la sorpresa de algunos sus ojos ganaron una pigmentación naranja-rojiza en sus parpados y sus ojos se volvieron amarillos y con la iris en horizontal como la de un sapo.

— ¡Tengan cuidado su poder ha aumentado!.

— ¡¿Que clase de broma es está?!.

Naruto sonrio al escuchar las exclamaciones de asombro por parte de los caídos, levantando su puño al frente y reuniendo energía natural alrededor de su mano una pequeña pelota de chacra se comenzó y a los pocos segundos está se hizo tan grande como un balón de fútbol y unas especie de aspas comenzaron a salir alrededor.

— Ya era hora... Realmente siento esto pero se que ustedes no darán marcha atrás así como yo tampoco puedo dar marcha hacia atrás... ¡Futon: Rasen-Shuriken!.

La energía girante de viento se fue con velocidad hacia los caídos atrapandolos como moscas y ocasionando que una burbuja de aire que se tragaba todo de poco se fuera formando lentamente, los gritos de horror de los traidores se escucho por todo el lugar.

— Muy bien ahora sólo quedan ellas... Veamos hasta cuanto puedo aguantar... AaaaaaaAAAAAAA! — Grito Naruto al momento que esos lanza kunai nuevamente aparecían en sus manos y comenzaban.a girar lentamente ganando energía.

Ikaros, Nymph y Astrea se se sorprendieron un poco al ver como esos angeles de alas negras caian lentamente al suelo sin vida, sin embargo rapido vieron al causante de eso, un angel joven de cabello rubio y ropas blancas, sus ojos se contrajeron al ver como millones y millones de pequeños proyectiles de luz eran lanzados por el angel, sin embargo su preocupacion se fue al escuchar las plabras de Ikaros.

— ... **"Aegis"**... — Un domo que las cubria de todos los angulos fue el que se expandio desde Ikaros, mientras los proyectiles chocaban con fuerza, el interior retumbaba por cada golpe, realmente esos proyectiles tenian gran fuerza en ellos, pero no eran rival para el escudo protector de Ikaros.

Una vez que todo paso, Astrea se sorprendio dado que el angel ahora esta demasiado cerca de ellas, solo alejado por el aegis que le limitaba el paso, el lo estaba tocando con curiosidad.

— Realmente es una buena defensa... Creo que es mejor que el "Kaiten"... ¡Oh, perdon, me presento, mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto! ¿Cual es su nombre amigas? — Naruto se presento mientras levantaba la mano y sonreia como un Zorro.

Nymph lo miro como si fuera un idiota, no, despues de ver esa sonrisa, entendio que era un idiota.

— ... Enemigo... Proteger Master... — Ante las palabras de Ikaros, el escudo Aegis desaparecio completamente.

Para al segundo siguiente apareciera rodeando a Naruto y haciéndose cada vez más pequeño.

— Ho vaya, al parecer estoy atrapado — Dijo Naruto mientras veia el domo de esa extraña energia ahora lo envolvia completamente a el.

Lentamente el domo que aprisionaba a Naruto se comenzo a hacer mas pequeño amenazando con exprimirlo y solo dejar "pure de Naruto", sin embargo contrario a cualquier pensamiento racional, Naruto estaba completamente tranquilo, de echo tomo una posicion como si estuviera sentado y se relajo completamente, pero no es que no hiciera nada contra el aegis, las venas en su ojo derecho se volvieron a marcar y su color cambio a blanco, Naruto solo le dio un pequeño toque al domo y este estallo en cientos de pedazos.

— ¡¿Q-que?! ¡¿El aegis de Alpha fue completamente destruido?! ¡¿De un solo toque?! — Fueron las exclamaciones de una sorprendida Nymph, sus ojos se agudizaron al notar el raro ojo derecho del angel.

— ... Artemisa... — No rindiendose la chica envio a una gran cantidad de proyectiles contra el relajado rubio.

Naruto veia venir los misiles con ojos agudos, en su mente vino su pelea contra Nagato, el usaba misiles tambien.

— _Eso se ve peligroso... ¿me pregunto si morire si lo recibo?_ — Fue el pensamiento de Naruto, aunque mas parecia querer probar si lograba sobrevivir o no, realmente estaba tentado a dejarse golpear.

— _**En verdad te quieres morir niño... Pero no puedes hacerlo, recuerda nuestro trato**_ —Esa enigmatica voz volvio a resonar en la mente de Naruto, haciendo que el mencionado solo suspire.

Agitando sus alas de ángel comenzó a esquiar de un lado hacia otros los muchos proyectiles que venían tras de sí, un sudor frío corrió por su espalda al ver a quién tenía adelante.

— Jajajajaja ¿por que estas huyendo del amor de Ikaros-Oneesama? Será... Que tú no la amas... Entonces veré sí yo puedo darte de mi amor Jajajajaja.

Delante de Naruto apareciendo en un borrón de velocidad la pequeña Chaos se reía malvadamente mientras su rostro estaba cubierto de sangre y en sus manos una gran cantidad de plumas que antiguamente habían sido de color blanco ahora estaban teñidas de color rojo, sus metálicas alas se afilaron como navajas y fueron tras el cuello de Naruto, no teniendo hacia donde ir, Naruto no sabía que hacer.

— _¡Esto va a doler!... ¡Mierda como duele!_

Su estómago fue atravesado fácilmente por las metálicas alas de Chaos y su espalda fue fuertemente golpeada por una gran cantidad de proyectiles del artemisa.

— ¡Puaj! — Sangre fue expulsada de la boca de Naruto, sin duda alguna su estómago había sido reventado y sus pulmones rápidamente se comenzaban a llenar de sangre.

La angeloid de cabello rosa y la pequeña que eetab vestida de monja se comenzaron a acercar a el lentamente, sus alas se desvanecieron en partículas de luz y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad, y sí no fuera porque estaba siendo atravesado de lado a lado por esa ala metálica se abría ido hacia tierra, la sangre descendia por la superficie metálica de las alas de Chaos y como ella estaba justo debajo de el la sangre le caía perfectamente en su cara sonriente, Naruto miro con lastima a esa pequeña niña.

— R-realmente tú vida a de haber... Sido... ¡cof! ¡cof!... Interesante... Para tener esa mirada y sentir diversión al matar... Mientras que tú eres sólo un casaron que apenas y tiene sentimientos... Donde sea que sea la época habrá personas infelices ¿no?.

Ante las palabras del moribundo ángel, las dos angeloid que se habían acercado a el sólo pudieron inclinarse sus cabezas hacia los lados.

— ... Yo soy una angeloid, tener sentimientos es algo que es innecesario para mi, dado que mi principal tarea es la de proteger a mi máster y destruir a cualquiera que le amenace, para eso fui creada.

La que respondió primero fue la pelirosada mientras veía con sus ojos vacíos al muchacho que rápidamente se desangrada delante de ella como si eso no le afectara en lo mas mínimo.

— Yo sólo quiero saber que es lo que es el amor, según el que me creo... El amor es dolor, porque el sufrió mucho cuando le dio su hijo inocente a ese montón de humanos, sacrifico a alguien inocente para proteger a un montón de ratas, y el sufrió por eso... Por lo que deduje que el amor es dolor, pero yo quiero saber que piensa el resto de la personas, sí tengo a mi máster que me ordena matar y causar dolor el está entregando amor de algún sentido ¿no? — La cara de la pequeña monja se notaba llena de incertidumbre y sufrimiento que disfrazaba con una sonrisa psicopata,la levanto su mano derecha y en está se comenzó a formar fuego de color morado — Te daré mucho amor.

Naruto contrario a lo que debería de estar sintiendo en estos momentos que serían miedo y ansiedad porque está apuntó de morir, el sonrio.

— ... ¡Lo decidí!, todo este pequeño tiempo que he vuelto a la vida me he preguntado cual sería mi objetivo y porfin lo he encontrado... Las salvare, haré que sientan felicidad, enojo, miedo, alegría y todas esas emociones, les haré ver una forma diferente de amor también, y no esa manera tan retorcida ¡esa será mi meta, las salvare de ese sujeto que sólo las trajo aquí para causarles sufrimiento! ¡las haré libres!, así que por el momento debo de derrotarlas para que después podamos hablar tranquilamente...

Mientras Naruto decía esas palabras una gran cantidad de poder comenzó a ser expulsado de su cuerpo y muchos tatuajes triviales de color azul comenzaron a aparecer por su cuerpo y justo en el sólo debajo de el una gran cantidad de lo que parecía arena se comenzaba a vislumbrar, está como su fuera un geiser se elevó en el cielo al momento que chocaba fuertemente contra Naruto, Ikaros alcanzó a alejarse y no ser alcanzada por la arena sin embargo Chaos no tuvo tanta suerte y una de sus alas, específicamente la que había usado para atravesar a Naruto, fue completamente destruida a la mitad por la arena, justo en medio de la arena un par de ojos dorados brillaron con fuerza al momento que se escuchaba una fuerte exclamacion.

— _**BIJU NO MODE: ¡SHUKAKU!.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Un capitulo con algo de acción debo de decir, y se que muchas preguntas quedaron en el aire y confusiones y me gustaría aclararlas pero sí lo hago habrá spoiler y no quiero eso, realmente estoy cansado y les dejare un pequeño glosario de las palabras que tenían números dentro del fic y me despedire.**

 **Glosario:**

1.- Realmente no se si estoy bien con el nombre de Astrea o Astraea por que habian dos formas de escribirlo, pero no se cual es la verdadera, por el momento conservare esa que menciona al inicio Chaos.

2.- No se si es la forma correcta de decirlo, sin embargo esto es un proceso que se lleva a cabo para que un angeloid reconozca a su Maestro, al unir la cadena que cuelga de su grillete roto con la mano de su Maestro, reconociendolo como su dueño absoluto.

3.- Recuerden que Chaos cree que amor es dolor.

 **Bueno sinas que decir me despido dado que tengo mucho sueño, buenas noches, tardes, días, depende de a que hora me esteis leyendo Jejeje... Jeje... Zzzz (cae dormido profundamente).**

 **Pd: No se olviden de revisar mi perfil en busca de más historias que quizás sean de su agrado.**


End file.
